


Desperate Collaboration

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, Evil plotting in the shadows, Prompt Fic, prompt: payback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: On the run in the Kadara badlands, days away from Kadara Port on foot, William Spender finds an unlikely alliance deep in a cave system.





	Desperate Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> I thought- what if William Spender collaborates with a band of disgraced Kett on Kadara?! And with the prompt 'payback' this prompt fic was born...this is a little taste into what will happen in one of my Andromeda fanfic universes.

A lone figure stumbled towards a cave many days walking distance from Kadara Port. Gray hair damp with sweat, steely gray eyes narrowed in frustration and fear, teeth gritted, face dirty from not having showered since two days before being exiled and weeks in the badlands, black shirt with white trims and gray pants dirty and torn, and black shoes barely holding together.

_L_ _ost them._ William Spender walked into the cave, one hand on the wall for support. _Damn you, Pathfinder!  
_

Running for days from the exiles out for his blood left him with no option to shower, very little to drink, and even less to eat. His stomach grumbled in hunger and his throat was parched.

The man nearly tripped over something laying on the ground, skipped, and steadied himself, he looked behind and down to see what he had tripped over. A strip of green rounded metal with a now-dead blue light bulb at the end of it. _Looks like a Kett light-post...hmmmm._ He looked deeper into the cave. _Maybe I could…  
_

He ventured deeper into the caves, the only light coming from bioluminescent glowworm-like lifeforms on the walls.

After heading deeper for what felt like an hour, the very air growing cooler, he came upon unmistakable Kett tech- green reinforcing walls and pillars, inclusive of blue lights on the ceiling and the same light-posts. _If I went in without announcing myself, they’d shoot me…_ He raised his hands into the air. “Hello? I have come, with the promise of striking back against the Pathfinder!”

At first it appeared no one was home. Moments later, a Kett Destined, bony crest on his head apparently slightly modified from the common style he’d seen with a visor over his dark eyes inclusive of green armor and a dark green cloak-cape combination, came around the corner. Beside him was an Anointed in green armor with bony crest and black skin.

The Destined stopped, green assault rifle aimed at Spender. “Who are you?!”

“William Bill Spender. Call me William or Spender, whatever works for your people.” He couldn’t help but be nervous. “I can...help take down the Pathfinder. Hit her where it would hurt most. Please, take me to your commander. The surface...is no longer safe for me.”

The Destined lowered his weapon. “Very well, imbecile. Follow me. But you try anything, and my buddy here will make sure you won’t live to regret it.”

William nodded. “I have no reason, I only have every reason to get back at the Pathfinder, and not get sent topside with those...savages.” He followed the Destined at a respectful distance, not too close, but not too far, with the Anointed behind him.

* * *

The Kett Destined led William into the caves and through corridors lined with Kett tech and lightning. And eventually through a set of double doors leading into what used to be some kind of Angaran mining installation but now covered with Kett tech.

And eventually up a set of stairs into what apparently was the installation’s main room.

A Kett Ascendant, tall and skeletal in green and blue armor with a more elongated cloak, turned her attention from the holographic pedestal to the Destined. “Destined Tzuch, why do you bring an imbecile into our hideaway?”

The Destined bent down to one knee, most likely a sign of respect. “Xgrt. This one brings hope of striking back against this ‘Pathfinder’ that fixed the planet and is apparently restoring hope to the cluster for the lesser races.”

The Ascendant’s frown turned into a smile. “Oh, then...” Her attention turned to Spender. “Tell me what you have, and I might consider you worthy enough to join our ranks.”   
  
“Oh, I do.” Spender smiled nervously. “Sakura Ryder, the Pathfinder,” he spat her name and title with venom, “got me exiled. And I stumbled here evading the hunters. For what she has done to me, I desire to see her broken.” He paused, deep in thought. “I’ve noticed this...Angara...Jaal Ama Darav I think, is always with her. I believe he is more than a friend to her.” He took a step closer. “I am saying if we capture him, we can do something like maybe Exalt him. That’d break the Pathfinder.”

Xgrt rubbed her chin. “Promising...so you’re saying…?”

Spender nodded. “Payback.”

The Ascendant grinned. “Brilliant idea, though I do lack the Exaltation syringes and fluid. We can put together a communications device and call for my people once we’ve captured this Angara.” She paused, a quiet rage in her face and stance. “We’ve been living in disgrace since those ‘exiles’ took the planet. I was the commander, and I too seek payback. With the Angara captured and the Pathfinder broken, I’ll once more be able to show my face again to the rest of the Kett in the cluster.”

“Sounds like we’re in the same boat.” Spender extended a hand. “Deal?”

The Ascendant hesitated, and took the hand and shook it. “Accepted.” She then turned her attention to the holographic pedestal. “Now, we just need to plan.”

“Actually.” Spender groaned. “I need a drink, and food first.”

The Ascendant looked at Spender. “Tzuch, lead our guest to the mess hall, he looks like a half-dead slave.”

The Destined knew the Human was going to collapse soon if nothing was done. “Gladly.” He turned to the Human. “Come with me.” He and Spender left through the door, the Destined assisting him down the stairs.

Spender was almost giddy through his hunger and thirst.  _Brilliant, now Sakura will know loss, she will lose the Angara, and I will have my payback._


End file.
